alvin  and the who?
by Amie Louise
Summary: simon and alvin keep arguing and it goes to far and alvin leaves the band to be a solo artist, but with ian hawke as manager, how will everyone take this? and can alvin trust ian after what he did, a journey with family,new friends and ROMANCE! AXB SXJ TE
1. I HATE MONDAY!

**Hey guys I promised id write something else so here is the start of my second fan fic I hope you like it, review this and my other, completed story, id really appreciate it **

It was a typical Monday in the Seveille household, all of the chipmunks and chipettes were getting ready for school, well some were, there was however two lazy chipmunks called Alvin and Brittany who were still in bed, Eleanor and Theodore was making toaster waffles for everyone and Simon and Jeanette were packing their school bags, Dave went storming into the bedroom and said..

"ALVIN, BRITTANY WE ARE LEAVING IN 5 MINUTES GET UP NOW AND HAVE SOME BREAKFAST!"

The two sleepy chipmunk's eyes slowly fluttered open and groaned and rolled onto their sides closing their eyes again. Dave rolled his eyes and walked up to Alvin's bed and pulled the covers off of him, and then did the same to Brittany's they both woke up when they felt a chill and couldn't reach the covers.

"COME ON GUYS WE HAVE TO GO, YOU PROMISED LAST NIGHT, YOU WOULDN'T DO THIS!" Dave bellowed, and then Simon walked in because he heard the commotion.

"Ha Alvin keep a secret, Alvin waking up early, that's a side we will never see" Simon said. Alvin sat up straight and hopped off his bed and walked towards Simon.

"Being a nerd ...o wait that's all I have to say" Alvin said back and poked his tongue out at Simon, who folded his arms and rolled his eyes.

Brittany then sat up straight and shook her head, she hated seeing them two fight, but I guess that's what makes them brothers, she hopped her bed and walked to the kitchen with Simon. They all sat at their normal seats and Dave brought the toaster waffles to them.

"Ok eat up quick we are going in 3 minutes." Dave said.

"You had me at eat" Theodore, said and everyone laughed as Theodore gobbled the whole waffle down in one go.

3 minutes had past and all of the chipmunks, hopped off the chairs and, grabbed their rucksacks and ran though the door. Dave opened the car door and they all jumped in, and put the seatbelt around them all. It was silent, until Brittany broke the silence.

"UGH I HATE MONDAYS" She said. Alvin then rolled his eyes at her and took the biggest yawn they had ever seen and he nodded.

"I love Monday's because it means 5 whole days of school, 6 hours a day, that's 32 hours a week" Jeanette said excited, she then high fived Simon sitting next to her. Everyone turned around at them and shook their heads.

"You know jean, if we wasn't related I'd hit you" Brittany said. Alvin laughed a bit like this, that's exactly how he felt about Simon but at the minute, he couldn't be bothered to say anything. Jeanette felt a tear come to her eye; Brittany was always upsetting her, just because she liked school. When Simon saw this he put his finger against her cheek and let the tear fall to his figure, Jeanette looked to him and smiled, he always made her feel better.

"i like Monday's because we have two whole periods of cooking" Eleanor added. Hearing cooking, Theodore looked down at his belly and felt it rumble.

"Yh, today we are making, Victoria sponge" Theodore said. Simon and Alvin smiled at him and chuckled, in the past Theodore had got bullied for his size, but his brothers liked him just the way he was

"that sounds nice guys, ok we are here now jump out the car and have a nice day I'll pick you up at 3" Dave said. And with that all of the chipmunks, opened the car door and jumped on to the pavement waving bye to Dave as he drove off.

"And the torture begins" Alvin mumbled as he walked to the front door.

**That's the first chapter hope you like it, DW it will get more interesting, review please and I'll see you next timexxxxx.**


	2. sepratate ways

**Now for chapter 2 hope u liked the first chapter, review please. Enjoyxxx**

The chipmunks had a few minutes before they had to go to home room, so they decided to meet their friends on the playground, they were all going towards the playground but then Alvin turned around and saw that he and Jeanette were going the other way.

"Si? Where are you going?" Alvin asked.

"o I'm going to homeroom early I want a seat at the front of the class, and besides id rather talk to responsible adults, then hang out with those awful jocks you call your friends" Simon replied.

"Yh and like you said, they are my friends so stay out of it" Alvin said.

"Alvin, they only hang out with you because you are lead in the band seriously, if you were like me you would have your head in a rubbish bin" Simon replied.

"Si that was one time, and you did ask for it"

"There you go again, trusting those lunatics over your own brother"

"Well they are more of a brother to me than you are" Alvin replied. Everyone's heads were going back and forth like they were watching a tennis game or something, but it got to a point when Brittany and Jeanette stood in, Brittany faced Alvin and Jeanette faced Simon. Then Theodore cut in.

"Guys stop it before you start a real fight" Theodore said shyly.

"Yh your both acting like 3 year olds" Eleanor added, Theodore gave her a small nod. And then Simon and Alvin sighed.

Brittany then grabbed Alvin's arm and pulled him away to the playground while Jeanette pulled Simon away and headed to home room. When Brittany saw this she turned to Jeanette.

"And where are you going jean?" Brittany said softly. Jeanette glared at her and carried on walking, holding onto Simons hand and walked o home room.

"UGH, don't worry Alvin they are just cranky nerds" Brittany said, tugging on Alvin's arm.

"Don't worry si, they are just blind, Alvin just can't see at what an amazing brother you are" Jeanette said. They had both walked their separate ways, and Theodore and Eleanor were left standing there all alone.

"Well this is not good" Eleanor said.

"I know, but they will be ok, they always are" Theodore added. Eleanor smiled and then they went and skipped off.

**Sorry this chapter is really short, but I will put another up really soon, before i go to bed maybe 2 chapters, but hope you like the story so far please review. **


	3. HOW COULD YOU!

**Chapter 3, review please.**

The chipmunks, had gone to homeroom, and were now off to their next class, which was English with Mrs. Ortega. Simon sat down at a desk near the front and Alvin took the seat next to him, but only because, Alvin got all of the answers off him. Simon looked confused when Alvin sat right next to him; maybe he wanted to make up? Simon was about to talk to Alvin but then the lesson started.

"GOOD MORNING CLASS, NOW I WILL START THE DAY OFF BY COLLECTING YOUR ASINGMENTS IN, IM SURE YOU ALL HAVE THEM AND IM SURE THEY ARE ALL AMAZING, ILL START AT THE FIRST ROW AND WORK MY WAY BACK, WHEN I COME TO YOUR DESK JUST PASS ME YOUR ASINGMENT" Mrs. Ortega said. Simon got out his assignment, and was very proud of it, he had worked for hours on it, and he knew that it would be the best level he gets. However as soon as Alvin heard these words, he went into a panic, he had forgotten all about it, this was worth half of their grade and if he didn't give something in it will mean 7 unfinished assignments which also means detention. He saw the teacher coming closer to the desk, looked at Simon next to him and pulled his assignment straight out of his hands; Simon had a shocked look on his face.

"Alvin give it back" Simon whispered. But then the teacher came to Alvin's desk.

"Alvin, assignment please" Mrs. Ortega said. And Alvin passed over Simon assignment and she smiled back. Then she got to Simons desk.

"Simon? Where's your assignment" the teacher asked. Simon was just about to say Alvin took his but then he saw Alvin behind the teacher with his hands together, begging him not to tell. Simon sighed and looked up at the glaring teacher.

"i-i-i don't have it" Simon said embarrassed, the whole classroom gasped and started speaking amongst them.

"QUIET CLASS! Now Simon this isn't like you, but since it's a first, I'll let you off this time" she said and walked to the next desk which was Jeanette's. Jeanette handed hers in and then leant over to Simon's desk.

"Simon where's you assignment, you spent like 3 hours on it" Jeanette whispered. Simon then looked at Alvin and Jeanette sighed. Alvin then leant over.

"Thanks bro" he said and winked at Simon, who just rolled his eyes.

"OK CLASS NOW THAT'S DONE, ITS TIME FOR A QUICK EQUIPTMENT TEST!" The teacher said. Simon cheered up then, he never forgot anything and this was his chance to redeem himself. Again Alvin panicked, he forgot his pen, the one main thing you need for school and he forgot it, just as the teacher was going to say hold up your pen, Alvin quickly reached for the one Simon had and held that in the air. Simon looked really annoyed and went bright red; he looked like he was going to scream. Mrs Ortega walked pass Simon's desk.

"Simon where's your pen?" she asked. Simon shrugged his shoulders.

"o dear Simon, what's wrong with you lately, your turning into Alvin and even he's doing better than you today, I want to let you off, but missing assignment and now this, I'm going to have to give you an equipment mark" she said. Simon had a shocked look on his face and the class started speaking again.

"W-WHAT BUT IVE NEVER HAD ONE OF THEM IN MY LIFE!" Simon screamed. The teacher shrugged her shoulders and said sorry, leaving a very sad chipmunk. And if Alvin didn't feel guilty enough, the teacher then said.

"You should try being more like the new Alvin" this made Simon even redder and Alvin sink in his chair. Jeanette saw Simons face and was shocked.

"Are you ok Simon?" the teacher asked. Jeanette felt his forehead.

"YOU'RE BURNING UP!" Jeanette said gasping. Mrs Ortega then came over and felt his head; he was hotter than chicken soup.

"OH MY GOSH, I'LL BE RIGHT BACK GUYS IM TAKING SIMON TO THE NURSE!" The teacher said and picked Simon up.

"You're going home straight away" she said.

"w-what no, I have never had a day off school, and I need 100% attendance" Simon said.

"Well if you're sick you have to go home" she replied.

"BUT IM NOT SICK!" Simon bellowed, but this only made the teacher more worried and started running to the nurse. Luckily Simon convinced the nurse that he was fine, and got to stay at school, but he was stuck with the nurse for two whole periods, which Simon didn't like especially when second period was he's favourite lesson science.

Simon came out of the nurse's office and Jeanette came running up to him hugging him.

"Simon are you ok? The teacher was so worried she completely forgot to put your equipment mark on the computer" Jeanette said. Simon sighed in relief.

"I'm fine, I was just annoyed with Alvin, where is he I have to find him?" Simon said.

"Over there with those big scary jocks he calls friends" Jeanette answered pointing into the cafeteria. Simon didn't want to go up to them but he had too. He ran into the cafeteria and hopped onto the table that Alvin was on and walked up to him.

"Simon your ok, thank god here's your pen back by the way" Alvin said chuckling. Simon snatched the pen back.

"ALVIN HOW COULD YOU, I THOUGHT WE WERE BROTHERS!" Simon bellowed.

"Chill you didn't get an equipment mark, and what does one little mark matter anyway?" Alvin asked

"ONE LITTLE MARK!" Simon was saying but got interrupted by the jocks.

"Hey little nerdy blue dude, mess with Alvin mess with us" a jock said. Simon was going to stay quiet but decided to stick up for himself.

"O PLEASE YOU ONLY USE HIM!" Simon screamed. The jock went quiet, because it was true, Alvin is who gave them popularity, and as a matter of fact he hated chipmunks. Alvin said Simons name as a sign to be quiet.

"NO ALVIN YOU LISTEN I WONT GET PICKED ON BY HIM NO MORE, HE IS USING YOU!" Simon replied.

"RIGHT THATS IT" The jock said, he picked up Simon by the tail and threw him into the rubbish again. Alvin winced and ran up to the rubbish can, once he found Simon he said.

"You just don't learn do you?"

"ARE YOU KIDING ME?" Simon replied.

"YOU SAW WHAT JUST HAPPEND AND STILL YOU CHOSE THEM OVER ME!"

"WELL FINE THEN, BE LIKE THAT, I HATE YOU SOMETIMES, WHY CANT YOU JUST LEAVE ME AND MY FRIENDS ALONE?" Alvin bellowed.

"THEY ARE NOT YOUR FRIENDS" Simon replied. Alvin let out a huge UGH and walked away.

"I DONT WANT TO SEE YOU EVER AGAIN I DONT WANT TO LOOK AT YOU I DONT EVEN WANT TO HEAR YOUR VOICE, INFACT I DONT WANT TO EVER BE IN THE SAME PLACE AS YOU, SO TAKE YOUR NERDY SELF SOMEWHERE ELSE!"Alvin shouted.

"WITH PLEASURE!" Simon replied sarcastically. All of the other chipmunks were watching and Theodore and Eleanor had tears down their faces, they couldn't believe what they heard, they all sighed and went off in a group together without Alvin.

"I can't believe he said that I never knew he could be so shallow" Brittany said while Jeanette tried to pick Simon up off the ground. Simon and Jeanette sighed and walked off.

**That's chapter 3, longer this time, hope you liked it review! Bye byexxx**


	4. im leaving once and for all

**Chapter 4 review please ;)**

It was now the end of school, but Dave had to do some extra work on a song and was unable to pick the chipmunks up so they all had to walk home together making the awkwardness longer for Alvin and Simon. It was drop dead silent the whole way home; you could've heard a pin drop. They finally got to the entrance of the house where the door was; Brittany got out the key and unlocked the front door, Alvin and Simon both stormed through at the same time.

"I AM NOT SPEAKING TO HIM!" Alvin and Simon bellowed in unison, this startled Dave who writing down more music. Alvin then stormed into the bedroom and slammed the door shut while Simon stormed into the study and slammed the door shut. The chipmunks sighed and threw their bags on the floor and went to sit on the sofa.

"So what's wrong with them two?" Dave asked.

"They had an argument" Theodore answered.

"Oh no what about?" he asked.

"Well it all started this morning when you dropped us off..." Eleanor said. As she told Dave what happened his eyes grew bigger and bigger, but something that really surprised him was what Alvin said to Simon.

"That is terrible, Alvin should be ashamed with himself, so let me get this straight, and he took his assignment, his pen, sent him to the nurse, let his friends throw him in the rubbish and said all those things?" Dave said. Everyone nodded their heads.

"Well I'm sure they will both be fine, they always argue"

"Yh but not like that" Brittany added.

"Well let's give them sometime to themselves and we can talk to them later" Dave suggested, everyone nodded in agreement.

It got to 6pm and Alvin and Simon stayed in the rooms all day, they couldn't stand to look at each other. Dave had cooked dinner and laid it on the table. He shouted out "DINER!" and they all came running to their seats. The study room door unlocked and out came Simon, who slowly walked to the table.

"Simon are you ok?" Theodore asked.

"Yh I'm fine now I just needed some time to calm down" Simon answered.

"That's ok I would be annoyed if that happened to me" Jeanette added.

"so are you going to apologise to Alvin?" Brittany asked.

"WHY SHOULD I APPOLOGISE?" Simon bellowed.

"That's right he didn't do anything" Jeanette said.

"Well he did insult Alvin's friends, and worry about a silly equipment mark" Brittany replied.

"Brittany whose side are you on you know what Alvin did is worse" Jeanette added. Brittany hated to admit it but it was mostly Alvin's fault.

"Yh and you can't honestly say they are his friends, britt you must know they only use him?" Simon asked. Brittany rolled her eyes.

"Listen, they both need to apologise to each other" Eleanor said.

"Yh, now I'm going to get Alvin and we'll straighten this all out" Dave said. He started walking to the bedroom and then opened the door to find Alvin face down on his bed, when Alvin sat up he looked like he had been crying but Dave didn't say anything, he knew he was.

"Alvin diners ready" Dave whispered.

"O really that's great I'm starving... wait is Simon there?" Alvin asked. Dave nodded.

"Then I will starve and be alone" Alvin replied.

"Alvin, he wants to sort this all out, he will apologise to you and then you will apologise to him" Dave said.

"WHAT WHY SHOULD I APPOLOGISE?"

"Alvin you know it's more your fault than his, you took his work, his pen, sent him to the nurse, let your friends throw him in the rubbish and then you said all of that stuff"

"Yh I said all that for a reason...I DONT WANT TO SEE HIM and I can't believe you are choosing him over me" Alvin said. Simon then walked in hearing everything.

"Remind you of anything?" Simon asked. Alvin then realised what he was doing to his brother and how annoying it was once, he did it all the time. Alvin jumped from his bed and walked up to Simon.

"Si...i-i-i I'm sorry, that you are a nerd that starts stressing over a small little equipment mark" Simon got mad again and went slap Alvin. Alvin fell to the floor and then Simon looked down at him feeling really guilty, he knew violence was never the right way, and look at what he just done. Alvin felt a tear go down his face and then ran up to his bed again. Dave shoved Simon out of the room and glared at him very disappointed, Simon felt really bad, he just made things 20 times worse.

"Simon, WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?" Dave asked. The chipmunks hearing the commotion all came to listen.

"I'm sorry Dave I just sort of lost it" Simon answered.

"Well now you do have a reason for apologising. Simon nodded and went back into the study.

It was late at night and all the chipmunks were asleep, except for one. Brittany was awoken by the noise and hopped to the floor where Alvin was.

"A-alvin what are you doing, why are you packing your case?" Brittany asked. Alvin looked up at her with a tear going down his face.

"B-britt... i-i'm leaving the band ok I'm leaving Alvin and the chipmunks once and for good." Brittany's eyes widened in shock. And gasped.

**That's chapter 4 no Alvin don't go lol review and tell me what you think see you for chapter 5 hopefully, but its late now so ill update tomorrow byeeeeeexxxx**


	5. final goodbye

**Chapter 5 ty for the review I was so happy so hope you enjoy this chapter.**

Brittany's jaw was at her feet she could not believe what she just heard.

"What? You can't leave" Brittany said.

"Yes I can, because I am" Alvin replied.

"No, you can't, there is a reason we are called Alvin and the chipmunks" Brittany added.

"Yeah, well now it's just going to be Alvin... and the chipmunks" Alvin said.

"What, so you are just going to leave because of a silly fight you had between you and Simon?" Brittany asked.

"It was not just a silly fight britt, it goes on and on and I can barely look at him, have you seen what he did to my face?" Alvin said and turned his cheek to show Brittany the bruise on his cheek. Brittany went quiet and looked down.

"w-well when you say that" Brittany said. Alvin picked up his bags, opened the bedroom door and walked to the front door. Brittany chased after him.

"What you can't go now" Brittany said.

"Do you not want to say bye to Dave and the others?" she added.

"Britt, what's the point none of them care anymore, they are all on Simon's side" Alvin said.

"Britt, why don't you come with me?" Alvin asked.

"w-well I can't, look Alvin I'm sorry but it is mainly your fault and I couldn't leave without my sisters" Brittany answered. Alvin gave a glare.

"So you're against me too? I thought you were better but, fine, I can do fine all on my own I don't need you, I don't need them, I know someone that will get me on top straight away" Alvin said. Alvin opened the door and walked out into the pouring rain. Then Brittany ran up to him.

"Alvin look I can't let you go, Simon needs you and you may not see it yet but he needs you too" Brittany said.

"Sorry britt, but it's too late" Alvin replied, and ran off in the rain, leaving Brittany to cry.

**That's chapter 5, Alvin's gone oh no where is he going to go? Read more to find out ps sorry chapter is short.**


	6. this is all my fault

**Chapter 6 please review, I don't know whether i should stop writing this so please tell if it's good or not xxx hope you like this chapter.**

Brittany was sitting left to cry on the door step in the pouring rain, until she was startled by the rest of the chipmunks standing behind her. When they saw her they ran up to her and helped her up.

"Britt what are you doing in the Rain? You could catch a cold" Jeanette said.

"Yh, we thought there was a burglar in the house" Theodore added.

"i-i-i" Brittany stuttered.

"Wait, where's Alvin?" Eleanor asked.

"he-he's left the band and ran away somewhere else" Brittany answered drying her tears.

"WHAT, WHY?" Simon asked.

"He thinks you hate him and none of us care about him anymore." She said.

"What, is this still about that argument?" Simon asked. Brittany nodded.

"But we always argue and I was going to apologise in the morning" Simon added.

"Well he's gone now, he's all alone in the rain, he's gone to find another manager and be a solo artist" Brittany added.

"WHAT? BUT WE ARE ALVIN AND THE CHIPMUNKS, WE CANT DO NOTHING WITHOUT HIM!" Simon added.

"That's what I tried to tell him, but he wouldn't listen" Brittany said. They all knelt down to Brittany and helped lift her up except for Simon who was in great panic.

"This is my entire fault" Simon said. Everyone sighed.

"Don't say that Simon, you haven't done anything wrong" Jeanette comforted.

"I should've just gone along with it, why did I have to worry so much ABOUT A SILLY EQUIPTMENT MARK?" Simon bellowed. Everyone gasped and their jaws dropped. Then they came to Simon and just as they were going to hug him Simon pushed them all away.

"I have to go find him, before something bad happens" he said. Simon ran out into the rain. Everyone tried to stop him but he was too fast, he was gone in a blink of an eye to try and find Alvin.

Simon was running as fast as he could trying to find Alvin, and hour had gone and he found nothing. Simon was running across the park and this was a bad idea, it was so slippery that as he was running he got his foot caught in a hole filled with squelchy mud, he could not move, he tugged and tugged and eventually the mud gave in, but as he went to start running again, he fell over into the mud and was covered head to toe. He went to stand up and fell back down again. As he did he felt a horrible pain going through his ankle.

"Please, please don't be what I think it is" he mumbled. But it was. His ankle was broken and could not move. He saw a small hole in the ground where a tree was so got up on one leg and hopped all the way to the hole and went inside. The hole was under a tree so it also protected him from the rain. Simon looked at his foot and said.

"Oh great, this is just great, this is clearly going to take at least 6 weeks to heal" Simon groaned. All he could do was sit there and wait for someone to come along. Then Alvin came back into his mind, he was so worried, who knows where he could be by now.

**That's chapter 6 hope you liked it, remember to review and tell me if I should carry on, but now Alvin's long gone and Simons ankle is broken what is going to happen now read on to find out.**


	7. Uncle ians back

**Chapter 7, hope you like it, please review xxx**

Alvin was about to ring the door bell of his possible new manager but then thought whether this was all a good idea, was he making the right choice, he knew that who he was going to ask has let them down before can he trust them again, you may have a good idea who this person is, but for those who don't, here is a BIG clue. This person's name was Ian Hawke ex-manager of the chipmunks and chipettes. He was a bald man with square black glasses.

"Life's all about taking risks" Alvin mumbled. And then Alvin put his suitcase down and rang the door bell.

It was 4, in the morning so Ian was in bed, the doorbell rang and Ian sprang from his bed, and jumped out of his skin.

"What in the world was that?" Ian said, holding his hand on his heart. He then heard it again and realised it was the doorbell; Ian was fuming, and stormed out of his bed downstairs towards the door.

"Who in the world could it be at this time?" Ian groaned. Ian opened the door and there was nothing there but pouring rain.

"HA HA VERY FUNNY KID!" Ian bellowed, he was about to close the door when he heard a tiny, squeaky voice coming from bellow him, he opened the door and looked down at the dripping wet, sulking chipmunk.

"You... WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" Ian shouted.

"Hi Uncle Ian" Alvin said quietly, this was a very awkward moment.

"So... Yeah I erm I have left the band to be a solo artist and I was hoping that maybe you would be my manager again" Alvin added. Ian looked very confused and just as he was going to slam the door shut, a huge smile came on his face, and he had an evil idea.

"Alvin my favourite dude how's it been?" Ian said cheerfully, fist pounding Alvin. Alvin smiled and walked into Ian's home.

"Nice place you have here" Alvin said. Ian reached into the cupboard and brought out a blanket.

"Come here, you can sleep on the sofa and we will talk in the morning" Ian said placing the blanket on the sofa. Alvin put his bag on the floor and hopped onto the sofa and fell asleep with a huge grin on his face.

"Ha-ha I have him now" Ian mumbled.

**Sorry it's so short, but chapter 8 will be up very soon hope you liked itxxx**


	8. found alvin, got bullied, new friend :

**Chapter 8, on reviews but I've decided to carry on with the story anyway, so i hope you like this next chapterxxx**

It was Tuesday morning in the Seveille household, and Dave woke up to find everyone together on the sofa, Brittany was crying, Jeanette was hugging her and Eleanor and Theodore were holding hands he ran over to the sofa and sat down looking very concerned, he then realised that there was two chipmunks not there.

"Guys, what's happened? Where are Alvin and Simon?" Dave asked. Brittany then ran up to Dave.

"well last night I was woken by Alvin and I got up and he was packing his suitcase, i asked why and he said he was running away and leaving the band to become a solo artist, i tried to stop him but i couldn't and then Simon came along and felt guilty and ran off to find him but neither of them have come back" Brittany explained. Dave felt his heart beating, and then took a glimpse of the time 7:58AM they had to be at school in 2 minutes.

"OH GOD RIGHT EVERYONE IN THE CAR, WHILE YOUR AT SCHOOL, I WILL HAVE A LOOK AROUND" Dave said. The chipmunks then ran through the door and into the car as fast as they could, and with some luck got to school on time, they got out of the car and Dave drove off straight away.

"Where to start?" Dave thought. He then decided to go back home and then walk around.

Dave was walking and then passed a television shop where the news was on, he was just about to walk past when he saw Alvin pop up on the screen. The news said.

"Alvin left band to become solo artist, Alvin Seveille lead singer of band Alvin and the chipmunks left his home and band behind last night to become a solo artist, why though? Reporters are gathering around Ian Hawkes home now. Ian Hawke is now the new manager of Alvin and we are now trying to get a hold of Alvin for a word, tune in after the break to find out what he says." Dave's eyes got bigger; he should've known it was Ian all along. With that Dave ran as fast as he could to Ian's house.

When Dave got there, there were reporters everywhere; he could just about see Ian's bald head through the crowd, holding Alvin in the air. Dave ran in to get a closer look. Ian who was posing for a picture, looked over the reporter's heads and saw Dave, Ian knew he had probably come for Alvin so he put Alvin down, and signalled his body guards to deal with him.

"Sorry pal no autographs" a body guard said, pushing him out of the house.

"I'm not here for an autograph, I'm here for Alvin" Dave replied. The body guard kept on pushing and then Dave started screaming.

"ALVIN!"

Alvin heard and got really excited.

"Dave?" he said. And just as he was going to wave back and run up to him, he then remembered why he ran away, Dave was waving happily, but when he saw Alvin glare at him and turn back to the reporters, his heart dropped, and he had a confused look on his face, but then Dave was fully pushed out of the house and could not go back in. Back to the reporters.

"Alvin, why did you run away in the first place?" a reporter asked. Ian saw Dave outside and went to have a chat with him.

"Alvin you deal with these reporters and I'll be back soon ok, love you little dude" Ian said.

"Ok Uncle Ian" Alvin replied, and with that Alvin started telling the story of the reason why he left in the first place. Ian ran outside and stood next to his body guard, and gave Dave an evil glare.

"What have you done to him?" Dave asked.

"I have done nothing, he came to me" Ian replied.

"I can't believe that" Dave said.

"well believe it he's mine now and tomorrow he does his first show as a solo artists at the phoenix theatre in los Angeles, and from what he told me about you and your family, it's all your fault, if only you had believed him" Ian said and grinned evilly.

"Ian you don't know what happened, now you better not hurt him" Dave warned.

"Dave, you are not his manager, and you are not my boss ok you have no say at all in this, I will do as I please with him, now Stan make sure he doesn't get back in" Ian said to the body guard, who nodded, Dave looked up at the tall body guard and decided to carry on the search for Simon.

Dave was looking all day; he searched in the library and everything, nothing.

"Where could he be?" Dave said very worried.

Back in school things were not going any better, Brittany was stressing because she forgot her makeup, Jeanette forgot her homework and had her first detention and Eleanor and Theodore both made a Victoria sponge that didn't even set. It was a glum day for them all and if things couldn't get worse, Alvin's so called friends didn't have Alvin around today protecting his friends so they walked up to the table they were sitting at, at lunch, shoved Jeanette off her chair causing her to fall onto some pasta sauce some pasta sauce someone had dropped and laughed at her, Jeanette decided to stick up for herself.

"LISTEN YOU BULLIES IM TIRES OF YOU PUSHING US AROUND, NOW YOU BETTER LEAVE OR ELSE!" Jeanette warned. The jocks laughed

"Or else what?" the jock said.

He picked Jeanette up by the tail leaving her to let out a wail and they threw her head first into the rubbish bin, Brittany gasped and went to run over to help, but the jocks stopped her.

"where do you think you're going pretty princess?" the jock said, he pretended to kiss Brittany and she slapped him around the face, the jock then picked her up and grabbed his friends diner and dropped her in the pasta sauce.

"EEEWWWW THIS IS DISGUSTING!" Brittany bellowed.

"Yeah you are" the jock said and then threw her in to the rubbish as well.

"YOU BLEND IN VERY WELL!" the jock screamed out. This left Eleanor and Theodore sitting there holding each other in fear shaking. All the jocks did to them was take their lunches and threw them in the bin which was torture enough for them. They left laughing and the whole cafeteria went quiet and just starred at what just happened.

A kind girl then reached into the bin and pulled out the two pasta sauce covered chipmunks and placed them on the table where Theodore and Eleanor were. A cheer leader ran up to Brittany and asked if she was ok, the math team came up to Jeanette and the cookery class went up to Theodore and Eleanor, they helped them get all cleaned up but Brittany and Jeanette was walking around with pasta stains on them all day. When the chipmunks finally got home, Dave still wasn't there; he must have still been out looking. Brittany and Jeanette changed their clothes straight away and were so happy to be home while; Theodore and Eleanor made themselves a jam sandwich much nicer than the one they were going to have at lunch any way.

Simon was still in the hole in the park and wondered if anyone would help him, he just sat there in deep thought. Then he saw a small girl run past with an Alvin and the chipmunks top on, so he called out to her.

"ERM, EXCUSE ME, COULD I HAVE A LITTLE HELP PLEASE?" Simon asked. The girl looked around confused, was she hearing things? She then looked down and saw the blue chipmunk with glasses on the floor. She ran up to him and knelt down beside him.

"s-Simon is that really you?" she asked.

"Yes, it's me do you think you could help me out, I have a broken ankle and can't move" Simon said. The girl nodded excitedly and pulled Simon out of the hole.

"Thanks, what's your name?" Simon asked.

"L-Lucy, I'm your biggest fan" she said, her eyes just grew.

"Aww well that's nice, now Lucy I'm in a right mess, now I'm..." Simon was saying but got interrupted.

"Looking for Alvin?" she said. And Simon nodded.

"Yes, but how did you know?" Simon asked.

"It's all over the news, you and Alvin had an argument and he left to become a solo artist, with ex manager Ian Hawke" Lucy replied.

"Yes that's right WOWOWO DID YOU JUST SAY IAN HAWKE?" Simon asked surprised. The girl nodded.

"Yeah, I'm guessing he is really mean" Lucy said.

"Yes but how did you know that?" Simon asked, maybe she really was there biggest fan.

"I just know, now you have to find Alvin and get him to come back to the band, Alvin and the chipmunks need him" Lucy said.

"Yes I know, but I can't go anywhere with this broken ankle" Simon said.

"Don't worry about that, I'll carry you everywhere you need to go" Lucy offered.

"Lucy, that's too much to ask, I mean don't you need to go home to your mum or dad?" Simon asked, a tear went down Lucy's cheek.

"w-well you see, I don't actually have a home or a mum or dad, I've been living on the streets for about 3 months now, my parents died in a car crash when they went out one night and I didn't want a new home, my parents were amazing I don't want to replace them, well not yet anyway, but yesterday I managed to gather $30 so I went into a store and bought this top, I love it so much, in fact I love Alvin and the chipmunks, so come on let's find Alvin" Lucy said.

"Ok I think I know where Ian lives so just, go that way" Simon said pointing. Lucy nodded and started running.

_Aww poor Lucy I can't leave her after this I have to help her. Simon thought._

**That's chapter 8, longer this time: p hope you liked it, review please and hopefully you will keep on reading, once the chapters are up lol bye bye xxx**


	9. 1 found 1 to go

**Chapter 9, please review I only have one and that makes me sad, please please please review I would really appreciate it, don't mind good or bad because it gets me better, and sorry there was so many mistakes in the last chapter I only saw when I read it lol: p, btw sorry I didn't update yesterday I was really busy, but I hope you like this chapter xxx.**

Lucy kept on running where Simon was telling her to go and eventually they got to Ian's house, Lucy's red, platted hair was blowing through the wind. When they got there, there was still reporters everywhere, Lucy looked through the crowd and saw Ian holding Alvin in the air and gasped. Ian then again looked over the reporters shoulders and saw Lucy holding Simon; he knew this couldn't be good.

"Oh no he saw me, quick hide me in your pocket" Simon ordered. Lucy obeyed and quickly hid Simon in her pocket but Ian saw. Ian got sick of all these interruptions so he ordered all of the reporters to leave immediately, Ian nodded to his body guards and before they knew it, all the reporters were being pushed out the gates of the house.

"Why did you do that, Uncle Ian?" Alvin asked. Ian glared down at Alvin and he became silent.

Lucy was just standing there helplessly as the reporter were being pushed pass her, the reporters were gone and it was silent, Ian and Alvin were just starring at Lucy and she starred back. Alvin looked up at Ian and he sighed, very annoyed, because she knew Lucy was helping the chipmunks.

"Alvin could you go inside please?" Ian asked.

"But..." Alvin replied.

"NOW!" Ian bellowed, Alvin jumped out of his skin and Lucy covered her ears, Alvin ran inside and closed the door, Ian then glared at Lucy and started walking towards her. Ian looked at Lucy who looked down.

"Get out of here will ya" Ian said. Lucy looked up and glared at him.

"I SAID GET OUT OF HERE; I KNOW WHO YOU'RE WORKING FOR!" Ian added.

"i-i'm not working for anyone"Lucy lied shyly. Ian laughed a bit and then reached out and pulled Simon out of her pocket, holding him by the tail.

"See you have a personal slave to carry you around now ha-ha nice to see you rat" Ian said tightening his grip. Simon let out a wail and Lucy winced.

"DONT HURT HIM!" Lucy bellowed. Ian laughed evilly.

"And what if I do?" Ian said in a quiet tone. Lucy looked down at the floor. Ian threw Simon on the floor, causing his ankle to hurt, Simon started rubbing his ankle and Lucy dived to the floor and picked him up.

"Just give Alvin back" Simon said.

"Hhmmm... NO!" Ian replied.

"Now SCRAM! Or else something bad will happen to you, your red head friend and Alvin, so STAY AWAY!" Ian said pointing at Simon. Ian stepped forward and Lucy fell over but she quickly got up and ran out the gate of the house.

"Few, that was close" Lucy said. She looked down at Simon and saw him rubbing his ankle, she sighed.

"I know, come on let's get out of here" Lucy said. Simon nodded and she ran off again.

Dave had got home and unlocked the door, he walked into find all of the chipmunks looking very glum on the sofa they saw Dave come in and their eyes widened, in hope that he would have found the boys.

"Dave, have you found Alvin?" Brittany asked. Dave nodded, they all cheered with joy.

"What about Simon?" Theodore added. Dave sighed and shook his head with disappointment, and all of the chipmunks stopped jumping and they all frowned.

"So where is Alvin?" Eleanor asked.

"He erm... he's with Ian, Ian is his new manager. Alvin's doing his first show today at the phoenix theatre, but Ian won't let him go, and who knows what he could do to him" Dave said worried, and he sat on the sofa with his head in his hands. The chipmunks got worried and went to comfort Dave.

"Well can't we see him in the concert?" Jeanette asked. Dave then lifted his head up and froze.

"J-jeanette that a great idea" Dave said. Jeanette high fived everyone and they cheered again.

"But wait, how are we going to get tickets?" Brittany asked. And everyone sighed again.

"We'll have to go to the theatre" Dave said.

"Now?" Theodore asked.

"Yeah" Dave said and he bulleted up and started to get his shoes and coat on.

"Ok everyone in the car" Dave said opening the door. Everyone ran to the car and got in.

**That's chapter 9 hope you like it xxx see you soon.**


	10. simon's plan, tickets and missing home

**Chapter 10 ty ty ty for the reviews it made my day so much! Sorry I haven't uploaded in ages, been so busy, with our options in school, I think I'm going to take drama, music, French and dance Hope you enjoy this chapterxxx**

Simon kept rubbing his ankle as Lucy was running, it hurt lots already and then Ian did that, not helpful, his ankle might now take even longer to heal, Simon felt a tear go down his cheek, Lucy saw and looked down at the weeping chipmunks and dried his eyes and Simon smiled a bit, Lucy then came to a sudden stop and went down this dark alley-way and stopped in the back corner where a blanket and hat was. Simon got confused, why were they there?

"Erm... Lucy why are we here?" Simon asked looking around the darkness.

"This is where I sleep"Lucy replied and laid Simon on the blanket. Lucy ripped off the end of her blanket and tied it around Simon's ankle, securing it by tying a knot.

"Thanks... Lucy you couldn't be down here it's not safe "Simon said.

"Why?" Lucy asked.

"Because anything can happen to a little girl all alone at night, especially when they are down an alley like this, burglars, drunks people, graffiti artists. It's just not safe Lucy." Simon replied.

"Well I can't go anywhere else" Lucy replied. Simon pulled a sad face he didn't like Lucy being here all alone with no shelter or money, and then an idea came into his mind.

"Lucy, I'm going to help you get some money "Simon said.

"Really... how?" Lucy asked. Simon grinned.

Dave was driving as fast as he could, it was silent Theodore and Eleanor were holding hands nervously, Brittany had tears in her eyes as she did and they were hugging each other. All of a sudden the car came to a complete stop, and all the chipmunks jolted a bit, Eleanor and Theodore let out a small, quiet scream. Dave got out of the car and opened the chipmunk's doors; they quickly scurried out towards the theatre.

"Hello, 5 tickets for the show tonight" Dave said. The ticket seller nodded and handed Dave 5 tickets, who then gave money to the ticket seller.

"You're very lucky, you got the very last tickets" the ticket seller said, putting the sold out sign at the front of the booth.

"Wow, that was lucky guys, ok lets go" Dave said, and all of the chipmunks quickly scurried back to the car.

Ian stormed back into his home and slammed the door. He slumped onto the couch and starred evilly at Alvin, and then snapped out of it and looked away.

"Uncle Ian... what was that all about?" Alvin asked.

"It's just business Alvin, wait we have a show to do quickly get ready" Ian said.

"b-but its only 4 o clock and the show is at 7:30, Uncle Ian are you feeling ok?" Alvin asked. Ian nodded.

"Oh right, I knew that... AND YES IM FINE!" Ian bellowed.

"I was just trying to..." Alvin was saying, but got interrupted.

"I DONT NEED YOUR HELP!" Ian replied. Ian stormed over to Alvin, and just as he was about to hit Alvin, he stopped and realised he needs Alvin; he can't do anything bad, just yet. He then took a quick glimpse of Alvin who was curled up in a ball shaking.

"s-sorry" Ian said calmly. Alvin starred up confused.

"Maybe this was a bad idea" Alvin said.

"n-no, no, no, I'm fine really fine... come on cheer up were gonna have a great show today right, am i right?" Ian said, holding his hand out to high five Alvin. Alvin starred up looking very confused.

"Erm... Yeah" Alvin replied looking confused and slowly high fived Ian's hand. Ian nodded and went to sit back on the sofa. Alvin hopped the sofa and ran upstairs.

"Hmm, that reminded me of what I said to Brittany" Alvin said to himself. Saying Brittany's name, he froze and started daydreaming, he was thinking about the first time he ever saw he at school, and then the first time he heard her sing, but then he remembered all the times they argued and thinking of this brought Simon to mind, they also always argued but they always made up, Alvin felt bad and felt a tear go down his cheek. He wanted to go home, to his real family with Dave, Claire and the chipmunks, especially Brittany, he never knew he felt like this and realised that Brittany was a huge part of his life, but he could never go back, Simon slapped him, and he still had a small bruise on his face. Alvin rubbed his face.

"I can't go back, I- l-love Uncle Ian... I think... Well not really, but I can't go home, t-they don't even want me anymore, they don't care, so why should I?" Alvin asked himself. And then carried on walking upstairs unaware that Ian was starring evilly at him.

"hmm he's already getting ideas, well he's not leaving, not even over my dead body are you leaving, you will sing and you will never see your precious chipmunks ever again my dear Alvin" Ian said evilly and chuckled.

**That's chapter 10, hope you liked it, so sorry it took so long to update, please review and see you later with chapter 11.**


	11. live appology

**Chapter 11, ty for the reviews, now got more than my other story and sorry I am the world's worst speller lol, hope you like this next chapter!**

Dave was driving the chipmunk's home and they all were relieved, it was so lucky they got the last tickets.

"ok guys, so we will be leaving in about 2 hours so make sure you have all the things you want before we go" Dave said. All of the chipmunk's nodded.

"So what do you want for diner?" Dave asked. The chipmunks thought hard and all said.

"PIZZA!" Dave smiled and chuckled.

"Ok that sounds nice" Dave said. All of the chipmunk's high fived each other, as they did this Brittany was the only one who didn't, she looked confused.

Simon led Lucy out from the alley-way and placed the blanket in the centre of the park.

"So, what are we doing again?" Lucy asked, still unaware at what was happening.

"You'll see" Simon replied, he sat up on the blanket and couched a bit, Lucy sat down beside him. Simon took a deep breath and started singing Just the way you are, by Bruno Mars, Lucy was amazed when she heard this and her confused look turned into a huge grin, however she still didn't know why he was doing this. Just then a group of people were walking by and heard the singing and came in to watch, and then in just a few minutes almost the whole park was gathering around Simon and Lucy. When Simon had finished the song there was a huge cheer from the park, and hundreds of people were pushing to the front of the crowd and threw some money on the blanket, when Lucy saw this, she was so happy, she started to cry, and Simon turned around and saw this and looked concerned.

"I-is something wrong?" Simon asked. Lucy looked down to Simon and picked him up and hugged him, Simon smiled. Once all the money was on the blanket, the crowd starred at Simon and Lucy and it was silent.

"Erm... Lucy, got any ideas?" Simon whispered.

"I might... just go with it" and then Lucy started to sing Tears in Heaven by Eric Clapton, Simon harmonised over the top of her and by the end the crowd was in tears, Lucy was such a cute singer, everyone cheered and clapped and more money was given and placed on the blanket. After, Simon and Lucy were taking photos with people and signing autographs.

"Simon thank you so much, this is the best day of my life" Lucy thanked.

"Hehe t-that's ok" Simon replied. In a matter of minutes a reporter van showed up and parked outside the park, the door opened and reporters came running out and stood beside Lucy and Simon.

"Oh no" Simon mumbled.

"What do you mean? This is great, we are going to be on TV and we could do a shout out for Alvin to come back" Lucy suggested.

"Oh yeah, that's a great idea" Simon replied, and smiled, cameras were being set up around them and a reporter started talking.

"Here we are at 4:30pm in Upton Park where we have Simon Seveille, member of band which used to be called Alvin and the chipmunks and a new friend, we will now find out what they are doing here" the reporter said.

"What's wrong with your ankle?"

"Have you also run away from home?"

"Do you miss Alvin?"

"Who do you blame?"

"What's your friend's name?"

All the reporters kept coming closer and closer with microphones, until Simon spoke.

"STOP! Look we haven't got much time, this is Lucy, and she is an orphan living on the streets, she found me and took care of my ankle so I came here to try and get her some extra money, which as you can see we did very well" Simon said pointing to the pile of money next to them.

"And I would like to say something else, to my brother Alvin... Alvin, if you can hear me I'm sorry I never wanted this to happen, I need you back and so does everyone else, we all miss you and we want you back with us A.S.A.P please come back, I was angry, I didn't mean to do what I did, and if I could change one thing that day, it would be that argument we had" once Simon had finished reporters started crowding them and asking more questions. Lucy grabbed the money in the blanket and then picked Simon up and ran out of the park. She kept on running until she was out of breath.

"Wow that was close" Lucy said out of breath.

"Yeah, I hope Alvin saw" Simon replied. Lucy smiled at Simon and sat him down on the side; she then opened the blanket and showed Simon all the money. Simon then smiled.

"I'm guessing you will want me to take you home now?" Lucy said, her smile turned to a frown. The thought of going home sount great, but as much as he wanted to, he couldn't leave Lucy all alone especially everything she did for him.

"i-i-i suppose I could stick around for a bit longer" Simon replied, Lucy smiled, picked him and hugged him. Simon then smiled.

"We're going to have a good meal tonight" Simon said. Lucy nodded excitedly, she hadn't eaten anything descent in ages.

Ian was watching TV with Alvin, who was still wondering whether he should go home. Ian was flicking through the channels and got to then news, they saw the headline, Simon says sorry, and stopped to watch, Alvin eyes grew wider as he heard what Simon was saying, he hopped off the couch and walked towards the TV, once the news was finished Ian flicked to another channel and a tear went down Alvin's face.

"Ha some people these days, right Alvin?" Ian asked, certain Alvin would agree. Instead Alvin shook his head, he missed his family even more now and knew he had to go back because 2 days with Ian and its already like hell.

"NO! s-Simons hurt and the others need me, i-i-i have to go home" Alvin said and started running towards the door, but before he could, a cage was dropped over him.

"Should've seen that coming" Alvin said. Ian sighed.

"Alvin, Alvin, Alvin, you just don't learn do you, now you will sing for me and you will never see your family again, GOT IT?" Ian bellowed.

"But..." Alvin got interrupted.

"NO BUTS, RIGHT WE ARE NOW GOING TO THE THEATRE!" Ian said.

"WELL I WON'T SING!" Alvin replied.

"Believe me you will or else" Ian said calmly, he had an idea and grinned evilly.

"Or else what?" Alvin asked.

"Something bad may happen to your brother" Ian replied. Alvin gasped, Ian picked up the cage, opened the door and walked into the limo and sat Alvin on his lap.

How could I choose him of all people, now I'll never get home. Alvin thought.

RING RING! The door bell went, Dave got up from the sofa and answered the door, and it was the pizza man. Dave paid and took the pizza's and laid it on the table and split all the pieces equally, everyone was happy and excited for tonight except for Brittany, she didn't even finish he pizza and went into the bedroom crying and hopped onto her bunk, Jeanette saw and followed her and hopped onto Brittany's bunk.

"Brittany, are you ok?" Jeanette asked.

"it's just... everyone's so happy, i mean open your eyes, Alvin's gone and no one cares, I thought the point of seeing the show was to get him back, but its like we are seeing any other show at the theatre" Brittany replied. Jeanette then realised what Brittany said was true, no one understands the point of going to the show in the first place. And this got Jeanette thinking about Simon, at least they knew Alvin was safe, they hadn't even found Simon yet, a tear went down her cheek, what if something bad happened to him? What if he was dead? Jeanette was then determined to get at least one of them back.

"Britt, don't worry if they won't, we will get Alvin back and we will get him back tonight" Jeanette said, she hugged Brittany who smiled.

**That's chapter 11, hope you liked it please review and read on to find out later thanks again for the reviews, I really appreciate it xxx**


	12. new family

**Chapter 12, hope you like, read, review and tell your family and friends, have a look at my other story to, if you like this one thanks. Enjoyxxx**

Brittany then got an idea.

"Jean, why wait till the show, we could leave now without anyone knowing, sneak in to his dressing room and persuade Alvin to come home" Brittany suggested.

"That's a great idea britt." Jeanette said.

"Great then let's go" Brittany whispered. They both hopped down from Brittany's bunk and snuck out of the bedroom door and tiptoed to the front door, unseen and ran outside as fast as they could to the theatre.

The whole way to the theatre Alvin was being chucked around everywhere by the limo, Ian just sat there and laughed.

"I hate you" Alvin muttered.

"What was that?" Ian asked frowning.

"Nothing" Alvin replied. The limo came to a sudden stop and Alvin fell over, Ian just shook his head and opened the car door and walked out to the theatre side door and walked in, to the dressing room. Ian placed Alvin on a desk.

"Better start warming your voice up, my little money maker" Ian said evilly and laughed. Alvin sighed.

"HAHA SEE YOU LATER RAT!" Ian bellowed and walked out of the door. Alvin poked his tongue out at Ian as he closed the door, and then sat down on the cold cage floor and started to sob.

"Guys where have Brittany and Jeanette gone?" Dave asked. Eleanor and Theodore shrugged their shoulders and carried on eating their pizza.

"I think they are in the bedroom" Theodore said, Eleanor nodded and Dave got up and walked into the bedroom, when he saw no one was there his eyes widened with worry, he turned away from the bedroom door and saw that the front door was slightly opened. Dave ran to the door and started calling Brittany and Jeanette's names, no answer. Dave then ran back to the table where Eleanor and Theodore were.

"Guys Brittany and Jeanette are gone, do you have any ideas where they might be, did they tell you anything?" Dave asked worried. Theodore shook his head and his eyes started tearing up.

"Well I know Brittany is worried about Alvin, she might have gone to the theatre with Jeanette to get Alvin... but I'm not 100% sure" Eleanor said.

"Well we are seeing his show tonight anyway, I don't think they would've gone there" Dave replied.

"Oh" Eleanor said disappointed.

"Come on guys, let's go look for them quickly before the show" Dave said.

"Ok" Theodore and Eleanor said in unison, they hopped down from their chairs and went through the door in to the car.

"Few, we made it at last" Brittany said tired.

"yeah, now keep your voice down" Jeanette added, they saw the stage door and ran to it and walked in to the dressing room, when they saw Alvin on the desk they gasped.

"ALVIN!" They both said. But just as they were about to run up to him, Ian came in and quickly grabbed them by their tails. They both wailed in pain.

"DON'T HURT THEM!" Alvin bellowed. Ian laughed.

"Don't worry, I'll let them go free if you sing" Ian replied. Alvin sighed and nodded his head. Ian let out an evil laugh.

"ALVIN, IM SO SORRY!" Brittany said.

"NO BRITTANY I AM I SHOULD NOT OF SPOKEN TO YOU LIKE THAT... BRITTANY IM SORRY, I REALLY MISSED YOU, I HOPE YOU FORGIVE ME AND WHEN THIS IS ALL OVER I WOULD LIKE TO ERM... WELL, WOULD YOU GO OUT WITH ME?"Alvin asked.

"OF CORSE, I LIKE YOU TOO" Brittany replied, she felt her heart where her mouth was. Ian just looked confused, but found it quite amusing.

"GUYS, THIS ISNT REALLY THE TIME" Jeanette added.

"JEANETTE HAVE YOU FOUND SIMON?" Alvin asked. Jeanette shook her head.

"WELL HE'S WITH THIS GIRL, SHES AN ORPHAN AND SHE'S HELPING HIM WITH HIS BROKEN ANKLE" Alvin replied. Jeanette gasped.

"OH MY GOSH, HOW DO YOU KNOW?" Jeanette asked.

"IT'S ON THE NEWS" Alvin replied. Ian then became bored again.

"OK OK THAT'S ENOUGH, SMALL TALK OVER, NOW LISTEN YOU TWO, LEAVE AND DONT COME BACK OR YOU WILL NEVER SEE YOUR PRECIOUS ALVIN AGAIN!" Ian bellowed tightening his grip on the tails. They both let out a wail, and Ian opened the stage door and opened it, he threw them out and they landed in a bin.

"Eew, seriously it's always us in the bin" Brittany said.

"I know isn't once enough?" Jeanette asked. They got to the top of the bin and flopped onto the ground.

Then they saw Daves car pull up at the theatre and ran up to it. Eleanor, Theodore and Dave came running up to them and they hugged each other.

"guys, you had me worried sick, what was you thinking?" Dave asked.

"We had to get Alvin, but Ian caught us and said that if we come back we will never see Alvin again" Brittany replied. Everyone sighed.

"What will we do now?" Theodore asked.

"Well, we can't do anything now" Dave replied.

"We will just have to wait and hope that Ian doesn't hurt him.

"What about the show?" Eleanor asked.

"Well if Ian's threatening to hurt Alvin we can't risk him seeing us, I guess I'll just have to give the tickets back" Dave said. Everyone sighed and walked to the ticket seller and watched as Dave got his money back for the tickets. They were just about to go into the car when...

"LOOK OVER THERE, its Simon!" Jeanette screamed. Everyone looked and saw a TV shop playing the last news, they ran up to the TV shop and watched and saw Lucy, and Simons apology, their eyes widened.

"Well at least he's safe" Dave said. They all nodded and got into the car.

Lucy was carrying Simon and then money around until they came to a food shop that for a long time Lucy only dreamed of.

"MacDonald's" Lucy said. Simon smiled at her and they walked in, they were both so hungry, that they bought one of everything and ate it all, by the end they felt like they put on 20 stone each. They were walking down the road when they both came to the theatre.

"Isn't that where Alvin is performing?" Lucy asked. Simon nodded. He could hear the screaming fans and the small squeaky voice singing. He sighed and a tear came down his cheek, he hadn't heard his brother's voice for a while. By now it was coming to 9pm so the show was finishing, they sat on a bench for a while and then saw people flooding out of the theatre. Lucy was carrying Simon and was just walking by the stage door, when Ian walked out holding Alvin in the cage.

"ALVIN!" Simon bellowed.

"SIMON, THANK GOD YOU'RE HERE!" Alvin replied. Ian went to charge at Simon but Lucy threw him on the ground out of the way. Simon was rubbing his ankle, when Simon felt ok he snuck over to Alvin's cage and picked the lock, the cage opened and Alvin came out, Simon and Alvin hugged each other.

Lucy said. She then looked up to the figure standing in front of her.

"IV'E HAD ENOUGH OF YOU KID!" Ian bellowed. Ian pushed Lucy and she fell over. Alvin's and Simons mouths dropped and Alvin jumped up to Ian and pushed him over. Alvin ran up to Lucy and helped her up.

"Thank you" Lucy said picking Alvin up hugging him.

"Thank you for taking care of Simon" Alvin added.

"Simon!" Lucy gasped. Alvin turned around and there was Ian holding Simon by the tail holding a sharp piece of glass to his throat, Simon gulped, and Alvin and Lucy gasped.

NOW LISTEN RAT, IF I WERE YOU I'DE GO BACK INTO THAT CAGE OR THIS WILL BE THE LAST YOU SEE OF YOUR BROTHER!" Ian bellowed. Alvin sighed and walked slowly back into the cage but before he could someone tapped Ian on the shoulder.

"That's my son you have there" Dave said. Ian turned around, and Dave punched him in the face, knocking Ian out falling to the ground, Ian dropped Simon and he landed on his ankle. Alvin came running over helping Simon up.

"Si are you ok?" Alvin asked. Simon nodded rubbing his ankle again. Alvin smiled. Dave then knelt down and picked Simon up and started walking away.

"Looks like we got back here just in time" Theodore said, Eleanor nodded and hugged her sisters. Alvin walked up to Brittany and tapped her on the shoulder, she turned around she starred into his big honey eyes, she couldn't hold her feelings in any more so she gave him a huge kiss on the lips, Alvin blushed and hugged her back.

"Awwwwwwwwwwww" everyone said.

"Lucy" Simon said. They all turned around to the red headed girl who was still starring at them from the stage door. They all ran back feeling really guilty.

"Thank you so much for looking after Simon" Dave said. Everyone nodded and ran up to Lucy hugging her.

"Hehe it was my pleasure" Lucy replied.

"Dave?" Simon said starring at Dave. Dave shook his head and then looked down to all the other chipmunk's who giving him the same stare. Dave sighed.

"Fine. Lucy would you like to come with us?" Dave asked.

"Really? I'd love to" Lucy said. Again they all hugged each other, Lucy now had a new family, and she felt tears coming to her eyes.

"Wait what are we going to do with Ian?" Eleanor asked.

"I'm calling the police" Dave said. Dave called the police and they arrived in 5 minutes as the police hand cuffed Ian he woke up, Ian struggled but the police pulled him into the car, everyone laughed and waved as the police drove off with Ian.

"YOU HAVENT SEEN THE LAST OF ME CHIPMUNKS!" Ian bellowed, but everyone just laughed at him. Dave then walked to the car and opened the door and drove off.

"Simon, how's your ankle?" Jeanette asked leaning in closer to Simon. Simon nodded and he leaned in closer to her. Before they knew it Jeanette had also gave him a kiss.

"Awwwwwwwwwwww" everyone said again. The whole way home, Alvin and Brittany, Simon and Jeanette were holding hands.

"I can't wait to be home" Alvin said. Everyone laughed.

"Me to" Simon added.

"I can't wait to sleep on something that isn't hard and bumpy" Lucy said. Everyone smiled.

**That's chapter 12, almost coming to an end now but I hope you have liked the story overall as much as I've enjoyed writing it review and I'll see you soon with chapter 13xxx**


	13. real friends

**Chapter 13, final chapter hope you enjoy itxxx**

Dave parked the car and opened the door letting everyone out, he walked to the front door and opened it, Alvin and Simon ran to their beds and lay on them in relief, soon after Lucy came in and her eyes widened.

"Wow you have a really nice house" Lucy said.

"Thank you Lucy, now it's yours too" Dave replied. Lucy smiled while Dave came in with a blow up bed and placed it on the floor.

"I hope you don't mind sleeping on this until you get a proper bed" Dave said. Lucy shook her head and jumped onto the bed. Everyone laughed. Then the rest of the chipmunks came in and jumped onto their beds and pulled the covers over themselves. Simon let out a huge yawn.

"by the way guys, you do still have school tomorrow, even you Lucy" Dave said. All of their mouths dropped and they all groaned and flopped back into their beds.

"Even me? Gosh I've not been to school in ages, I've forgotten all of my friends wow, erm... it's not too late to go and live on the streets again is it?" Lucy asked.

"What do you mean?" Dave asked.

"Well, I'll do anything to not go to school" Lucy replied and she and everyone else laughed.

"Ha ha very funny, now everyone lights out" Dave said sarcastically. Everyone said goodnight to each other and Dave turned the light off.

That morning everyone was awaken by an alarm clock, everyone got washed and dressed and Dave gave Simon some tiny crutches made just for the chipmunk's, he drove them all to school, it was probably the first day ever when Alvin and Simon didn't argue, in fact they were being nice like brothers should, but then it got to lunch time. Alvin was with the other chipmunks for a change, he was holding Brittany's hand and Simon was holding Jeanette's. The jocks saw and were not happy, if Alvin wasn't with them, then they weren't popular, so they walked over to them.

"Yo Al, why are you with these losers, come sit with us" the jock said.

"Erm... No thanks, I think I'll stay here today" Alvin replied.

"Stupid rats" the jock mumbled.

"What did you say?" Alvin asked.

"Nothing Al, it's just so typical that you would want to spend more time with your lame geeky brother than with us, the popular people" the jock said.

Maybe Simon was right, they are just using me. Alvin thought. Alvin decided to stick up for himself and his family.

"listen the only thing you're popular for is being a big bully, I thought you was my friend but obviously not, don't come near me or my family again and if you call my brother geeky again your pants will be where your head is" Alvin said. The whole cafeteria went quiet and everyone started laughing at the jocks who went red in the face. The jock then picked up Alvin by the tail tightly leaving Alvin to wail, everyone gasped at the sight, but just as Alvin was about to be thrown in the bin, Lucy came, grabbed the jocks arm and twisted it, the jock dropped Alvin who landed on the chair.

"Oowww when did you learn to do that?" the jock asked.

"I used to do karate" Lucy replied, the jocks eyes widened.

"b-but your just a small little girl" the jock replied.

"Would you like me to do it again?" Lucy asked. The jock shook his head and ran off, his friends followed. Lucy then sat beside Alvin.

"Alvin are you ok?" Brittany asked. Alvin nodded.

"Yeah, thanks Lucy, I didn't know you did karate, do you think you could teach me?" Alvin asked.

"Ha-ha of course, I did it to the age of 10 and then stopped, so when my parents died I was able to defend myself if I was ever to be out on my own which I was" Lucy explained. Everyone hugged Alvin.

"You really can always tell who your friends are" Simon said.

"Yeah. And I'm sorry si you were right, they weren't my friends at all" Alvin replied, Simon came toward Alvin on his small crutches and hugged him.

"Simon how's your ankle feeling?" Jeanette asked.

"Getting better" Simon replied, Jeanette smiled and kissed Simon gently on the cheek.

"Erm... Eleanor" Theodore said.

"Yeah" Eleanor replied.

"Well, how would you like to...oh I don't know maybe be my girlfriend?" Theodore asked blushing, Eleanor's eyes grew and she gave Theodore a huge hug and kissed him.

"Awwwwwwwwwwww" everyone went again. Then all of the chipmunk's and Lucy formed a circle and high fived each other.

"No one messes with the chipmunk's" Alvin said.

"You got that right bro" Simon replied. And they all joined again for one more final hug.

The end.

**That's my story finished I hope you liked it, please review and read my other story too, and hopefully I will soon be starting a new story, bye bye for now xxx**


End file.
